1. Field of the Invention:
Faceshields with particular reference to a type adaptable to safety caps.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art:
Faceshields worn with safety headgear for protection against chemical splash and other foreign matter are traditionally cumbersome and costly to use particularly in situations where excessive splash or spattering requires frequent replacement of the transparent facepiece.
The heretofore requirement for clips, snap-fastening elements and the like on disposable facepiece components renders their materials and manufacturing costs unduly high and contrary to industry's long-standing need for greater economy in single use or otherwise disposable facepieces. Prior art approaches to cost reduction which suggest the use of reusable facepiece fasteners of collar button types for example, lead only to time-consuming uneconomical individual handling of fasteners during removal from spent facepieces and their reinsertion in replacement facepieces. Lost and damaged or defective fasteners together with the tediousness and ungainliness of the operation have rendered this approach generally less than worthwhile.
In addition to the outstanding need for improvement in facepiece fastening mechanics, there is a somewhat corresponding need for greater effectiveness in deflection of splash away from the area of facepiece-to-main body attachment in the subject devices.
With consideration of the foregoing and related matters, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide splash shields which afford greater personal protection at less than usual cost, comprise a minimum of component parts and are simply and quickly disassembled and reassembled for replacement of spent faceshield components.
It is a more specific object to provide simple and efficient faceshield fastening mechanisms for splash guard devices which are free of loose components and whose faceshields per se are without ancilliary fastening devices thereby rendering their cost of manufacture minimal and disposal after single or short-term use readily economically feasible.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description.